Stepping Boundaries
by ThroughtheShadows
Summary: Integra is more than unhappy with the results of Alucard's mission on the aircraft carrier the Eagle. But Alucard is about to reveal an ugly truth to her that practically horrifies her. And he's had enough. Strong language and adult themes. Please review.


**Author's Note- **This is a far more serious Hellsing than my usual works. It's also the first one I typed but never had the chance to upload till now. This is heavily influenced by the OVA series and the manga, so if you don't know what's happening there, you might want to check them out, specifically OVA four. I watched a video online that basically shows Rip Van Winkle getting owned by Alucard, and someone left a comment asking if it looked like if he was raping Rip. I watched it over and over, and it kind of did. I was pretty sure that he wasn't, but it made me come up with a few questions. If he was raping her, what was his main motive? What would Integra think of it? And most importantly, if he got back before Millennium struck, what would happen between Alucard and his master? This just sort of sprung from all that. I hope you find it entertaining, or at least think of it as a good fic. I will warn you now, if you are wary of very suggestive themes and adult situations, please turn back now. Disclaimer – **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Hellsing. All characters and other properties belong to their rightful owners. **

Despite managing to hold down her dinner, Integra still felt fairly nauseas. She splashed the cold water from the bathroom sink over her face again, trying to wipe away the bit of shock and wake up her composure. Tidbits of the video she had watched just minutes ago flared up and she felt her stomach roll again. She wished she had never seen the damn thing on the computer monitor, damning her curiosity and her duty.

'I have to confront him,' she thought wearily, drying her skin with the hand towel above the sink. 'I have to confront him and try to straighten this out. This is not acceptable.' Placing the towel back wear she found it, Integra slid her glasses back on, smoothed her shirt and pulled her dark navy green blazer over her arms and shoulders. She took one last look in the mirror making sure she looked unphased and exited for her office.

When she opened the door to the other room she found Walter waiting patiently by her desk, gazing out at the grounds through the windows. He turned to the sound of her footsteps. He frowned slightly. "Was it really…?" He trailed off when she held up her hand.

"Please don't ask, Walter. Who saw and delivered this footage?"

"A Lieutenant Watson, Sir."

"Have Lieutenant Watson dismissed. Put him on temporary leave, give him my sincere apologies for what he has seen and persuade him to tell absolutely _no one_ of what is on this tape." She paused. "I have some serious work to do… If I need you, I'll call you." Walter nodded gravely and left.

Integra skirted around the edge of her desk, picking up the tin of cigars along with the Zippo lighter, and began staring out the window just as the butler had as she lit one up. She 

breathed in deeply, needing the nicotine to calm her slightly rattled nerves. Then released the smoke plume up into the air with a long sigh. Out of the corner of her eye, Integra could barely see the tiny red button on the underside of the desk- the one that summoned Walter if she _absolutely_ needed him. Her gaze traveled upward to the monitor, the power button flashing beneath the dark screen, indicating it was on power save. She wasn't going to touch it as far as she was concerned. She'd seen enough.

'I must have this back in order. He must be confronted.' After a few more drags on the cigar she put it out in the silver ashtray on her desk. It had been little more than an hour ago that the Desert Eagle had been located just near the mouth of the Thames river, remorsely damaged and severely charred. She had been contacted immediately, at which she then ordered to hide the ship in a proper facility, salvage any footage on board, dispose of the unfixable SR-71, and – most importantly – send Alucard back to Hellsing immediately. Her orders had been fulfilled and Walter had brought in only one tiny disk. It was all that they found he had told her. "The ship and jet are taken care of. The rest of the security footage had either been broken during his impact or burnt afterwards. All we have is this. The recruit who gave it to me seemed a bit… disturbed. He told me he only managed to watch a few minutes but thought you would probably need to see this."

At the time, Integra had only expected the usual chaos and carnage that her "pet" vampire could cause – his particular methods such as gun them down or personally and ecstatically tear them limb from limb. But having nonchalantly booted up the contents of the disc it wasn't till a bit later that she discovered this was not the "usual" destruction. Flying the jet straight into the deck from an altitude of 85,000 at Mach eight speed? Not so surprising considering it was his first time as a pilot and he so loved to break things. Allowing himself to be shot by several Nazi's, hand grenades going off at his feet, and slowly regenerate himself as the deck burned beneath him? A No-Life King will be a No-Life King. Sprout demonic bloody hands from his back, casting a large writhing shadow over said Nazi's before decimating them with his ghastly appendages? He is a bit of a show-off after all. But it was not these things that bothered her. It was his confrontation with Rip Van Winkle and how he annihilated her. There hadn't been much sound… but enough. No sooner had his most horrid deed begun, she felt sick. With a couple of quick clicks she had stopped and minimized it, running past a bewildered butler as he came in.

Only by pursing her lips and thinking 'Do not throw up, do not throw up, do not throw up, do not throw up' like a holy mantra did she keep down the contents of her stomach. Walter had knocked on the door concerned and she called back asking for a minute. He had complied and after a few moments, Integra had leaned over the porcelain sink, the faucet blasting icy water. Now here she stood, trying to calm down a little.

With a sigh she finally summoned him. "Alucard. My office. Now." Within a minute she began to feel his presence as she stared out the window. There was the familiar drop in temperature and the hairs on the back of her neck instinctively tried to stand straight up, but quickly settled. "You called?," her murmured finally fully materializing from the blackness.

At first, Integra felt like whipping around, stomp up to him, slap him across the jaw and scream, "What the hell is wrong with you!" But of course that was not the proper or best way to begin. Keeping herself from turning to glare at him she began. "Its clear that – for the most part – the mission was successful. The carrier and SR-71 have been handled properly. I ordered the clean up crew to clear the scene. Bring you back as well as any footage they could salvage." She paused and was slightly irked that – unlike usual – he did not respond. "Alucard… I saw what you did," she finally murmured.

Alucard - deciding to respond – chuckled. "The Queen herself told us to defeat them. And you did say 'search and destroy' did you not?"

"Yes, search and destroy but I certainly don't remember putting _rape_ on the agenda," she snapped. Integra could no longer completely contain herself and she whipped around to glare at him. He looked no different than usual really – same boots, pants, coat, glasses, midnight black locks, fiery eyes now hooded, and that _damn smirk_. Yet something about him was off, she could feel it.

"Apparently I haven't been clear as to what I wish to be done. True, almost everything is fair in war. I will have my enemies burned, tortured, decimated, brutally slaughtered, disemboweled, poisoned, any of that and all and more." By now she had moved by the edge of the desk, glaring viciously at the vampire. "But rape is _not_ part of how I wage war, Alucard. No enemy deserves that. And I will not stand for my subordinates to do such a vile thing." Integra scowled, her entire body and face becoming distorted with anger she could no longer contain. She slammed a shaking fist on the desk, making it rattle as she screamed, "What the _hell were you thinking!!_"

Integra gritted her teeth as Alucard looked at the floor at her feet, then closed his eyes. And – to her irritation – the corner of his lip curled further into a wider and slyer smirk. "I don't think you really want to know, Integra," he drawled smoothly, a few strands of hair playing about his face.

"That is not for you to decide," Integra growled, fists still clenched. "Now answer the question, _Servant_." There was a moment of strained quiet and the tension was suffocating as she waited for the answer. The angry Hellsing narrowed her eyes thinking she would have to order it out of him. She was about to do just that when he finally spoke.

"I was thinking…" He paused and opened his eyes, now ablaze like a bonfire. "…Of _you._"

For the first time in years, Integra was utterly shocked. She felt like she'd been slammed with a steel bat in her gut. And she could barely comprehend what he was saying as he continued, no doubt egged-on be the look on her face.

"Its surprising how much she reminded me of you. Same long hair, though darker… Same blue eyes, though yours are fiercer… Teased and seduced me with violence, blow after blow, just as you have in those delightful outbursts… Tried to hide that lithe figure of hers behind that damn starchy suit – though I doubt hers was _anything_ like _yours_…" He was practically drooling by now.

"That's enough…"

"Soft skin not quiet as _succulent_ as yours…"

"That's enough!"

"Long legs I'm just _dying to wrap around my waist_…"

"I said shut up, Alucard!"

"But I doubt she as _tight_ inside as _you_ would be…"

"I'm ordering you to - !"

Integra noticed the sudden tension in his muscles barely a split second before Alucard sprung. Before she could comprehend what in God's name was going on, her blazer was ripped away, her cross pin chucked across the room, her tie torn from her throat, the two or three top buttons of her blouse popped, papers and her ashtray swept off the desk, and her back slammed against its top – all to that seeming to happen simultaneously. A cold hand was held firmly against her mouth while a pair of knees and the other hand kept her from kicking.

Not a good place to be.

She began to thrash, glaring up at Alucard, who only smirked – no grinned maniacally down at her, leaning over her and the end of the desk. Integra realized that something was wrong with the Seals, the complex series of bonds, both spiritual and physical, that kept Alucard under her family's strict control. "You're such a tease, you know that?," he panted unnecessarily, pinning her hands to the sides with slithering shadows, as though to caress her – though it was to keep her from punching him. With a bit of effort however, she escaped one wrist and swung hard, landing a solid blow squarely on the jaw. Alucard laughed, pinning her hand back down and lapping the blood from his split lip back into his mouth. "You're so _fiery, _I 

think I'm burning up." Two more shadows unfurled and now pinned her legs to the side ends of her desk, allowing him to lean in closer.

As her fingers fumbled to break free, her fingernail scraped something on the underside of the desk. The button. 'Walter! I have to call Walter!,' she thought. "No, we don't need those sort of distractions, Integra. We don't want to spoil all the fun…" She glared and thrashed harder as he brought his free hand up to pull back the collar of her blouse to see her neck – and her cleavage. Integra stretched her fingers for the button Alucard did not know of, growling furiously at him as his free hand slid back her hair from her neck, then traveled down to one of her thighs. "I could drink the world dry of every single drop of blood it contains, and it would _never_ quench my thirst for this!," he hissed leaning closer now barely two or three inches from her face.

She reached farther till her whole hand hurt. She had to hit the button! A cold arm slipped past her blouse and around her waist. So close, she was scraping it! "Just a little taste," he whispered huskily in her ear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his tongue slip past his lips towards her goosebump covered skin. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!' Her fingertip just needed to apply a _little_ more pressure! She let out a high pitched scream of frustration – flat out fury – as she felt the tip of his long tongue slowly tasted her skin, growling in an animalistic, inhuman and pleased manner. 'DAMN YOU!'

Finally, at her last effort, she pressed the button.

A nasal buzzing tone screamed from the intercom and Alucard paused in confusion to glare at one of the speakers, tongue still hanging out past his lips. The sound of the office door being kicked open turned their attention to a flustered Walter. There was only a very brief hesitation from the butler, but not enough to not catch Alucard off guard. Integra heard the microfilament wires spring out from Walter's gloves and whizz through the air, and with his tongue still hanging out, the vampire was yanked back like a stunt double on a life line. He crashed several feet away, hitting the floor hard enough to break a few tiles. She rolled off the desk, causing it to crash to the floor and grabbed a huge handgun from the drawer, her teeth gritted and blue eyes aflame. Before Alucard could get to his knees, she crossed the floor, yanked up his head by a handful of hair, slammed the barrel past his sharp teeth, and with a growl, pulled the trigger. The sound of the revolver echoed throughout the room.

She stood there trembling with a rage not even hell could compete, nostrils flared, the cold bore aimed at his head as it slowly pulled back together. Walter looked on gravely, his gloves creaking as he tensed, his target-once-comrade regenerating. As soon as the bit of blood was drawn back into his body, Integra spoke.

"These are your orders. You will not make a single _sound_, not even a _sigh_. You are to stay still until I am finished and even then you will not try to defy me. Your disobedience – your full-out _assault - _has gotten you in a universe of suffering, you_ fucking_ bloodsucker. For your indiscretion and stupidity, you _will_ take the following punishment. Your tongue will be cut out, your eyes plucked out, your fingers removed, most of your blood drained, and finally you will be bound in the dungeon to the wall, just like the night I found you. You are _not_ to heal yourself at all, and will not try to get out or contact _anyone_, in any manner. You will answer me with a nod or shake of your head. Do you understand?"

Alucard nodded solemnly – a joyous and almost satisfied smirk on his lips. He finally locked eyes with her – his vermillion orbs were still dancing, glowing brighter than ever before. They still suggested what he wished to do, even as he kneeled before her, hands bound behind him. "Walter, escort this _beast_ to the dungeon and summon Trevillian to operate. Make sure he doesn't even _think_ about stepping out of line." Walter nodded and helped – or rather yanked – Alucard to his feet, leading to the door. "When you've done that, report to me," she said as he swung it open, and he nodded again.

"Yes, Sir."

Walking down the hallway, a surprisingly firm grip on the vampire's bicep, Walter glared suspiciously at him out of the corner of his eye. Finally, he momentarily broke the silence. "I don't know what the hell you were trying to do – I don't think I want to know," he murmured. "But by what I can tell, so far it's the most disgraceful thing I've seen you do. I would think it below even you, Alucard."

'You haven't been resisting that sort of temptation, let alone as _long_ as I have,' Alucard replied mentally. He smiled as the wires tightened on his hands, dripping blood on the floor as they walked.

"You're not supposed to contact anyone," Walter said. "Don't have me tear you up before we even get there." Alucard just continued to smile as they treaded down the stairs. The vampire wondered, as he went down stair after stair, if his furious master would watch the operation or not. It gave him an arousing chill just thinking about it. 'It was more than worth the price,' he thought sinisterly. 'I hope we get to do it again very soon… and perhaps take if farther next time…' He licked his lips at the thought, happy to wait for such a chance.

**Author's Note- **Alright guys, I know that one was really intense. My friend read it and she refused to read the rest of my fics afterwards for weeks I think. It took a bit of coaxing to get her to trust me again, I just have to let her know if it's anything like this one. If you haven't 

watched the OVA series yet, please go buy episodes one through three. The fourth one isn't in English yet, so you'll have to watch it online in Japanese or something. I also highly recommend you read the manga. The artwork is really good, and it's also one of the very few comics I'll actually read. I bought the first four volumes, so my fics will probably be influenced a little bit them. Anyway, enough rambling. Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it if I heard from all of you. Thank you.


End file.
